Marvel: 2011-06-25 - Damn That Fury!
Word had been slowly spreading over the last couple of weeks through the New York City Underworld, through mutant groups, and even a few espionage circles of something going on in the New York City Harbor out on Pier 16. Word had spread that it was everything from a secret depository of information on mutants ever coming into contact with the U.S. government to a new private sector starting up new sentinel operations and everything in between. But more often and the name Weapon X was associated with the information. The information stream was subtle and elusive enough to be found by those they wanted to find but not sound like a trap. Of course, this could lead to others learning of the location and the data. It was a warm summer night, out on the pier, supposably owned by Ursa Minor Shipping. The street side of the pier was protecting by a 16 foot fence with razor wire above. Several shipping containers were stacked four and five high in rows that allowed for cranes to load on semi and rail car. A large warehouse with an office lies in the middle of the pier. The occasional security guard on patrol with a guard dog walks the area. The main entrance has a guard in the guard shack. In the manager's office which has large bay widows allowing the manager look down on the warehouse floor, stands Nick Fury dressed in a brown suit and a trench coat. He chews on a cigar as he watches the scene before him. He looks back to Agent Nessa assessing her without saying a word. C.A.T. was asked to look into the situation for a price. She agreed, but really only for one reason as she doesn't really want to cross the U.S. Government for just money. She agreed, because she thought it may hold something useful for Logan. Not that she knows he is a mutant or anything, but she suspects he was former co-ops and any information into the secret sectors might give her a lead she can pass on to him without admitting she was doing it for him. She can feed it to him annoymous or something, right? Not that it likely has anything to help him, last she checked, he wasn't a mutant. Just a cute, furry, Canadian with lots of bad luck. C.A.T. has been staking out the place for two nights now, careful not to be seen. She already got the patrol times and patterns down, it was easy. For supposedly containing some important information, it wasn't well guarded. Even the security cameras aren't overdone. This makes C.A.T. slightly suspicious, but the security is just high enough that it doesn't make her paranoid. She gets closer, throwing the outside cameras on loop as she waits for security to get through. She then takes off at a run and skids to a stop right at the fencing. She has clippers that she snips a number of well placed strands so she can push it aside and enter, before replacing it and putting a clear tie on it so it doesn't come open again by mistake and alert security to her presence. She reaches out with her powers to loop cameras when need be, avoiding security, and leaving the cameras alone that would see security walk by, merely working to avoid those after sensing them with her powers. She's good, a real professional. Logan's not as informed as some. But he does have his connections and his analytical skills in the espionage field are sharp. As such he's heard about the harbour and been making sure to ask questions of those who might know more. It's finally led to him visiting the pier. He's keeping himself at a distance now. Keeping a low profile and dressed in a simple grey suit, not wanting to draw the X-men into this. His own approach isn't as technological as C.A.T.s but it uses a skill few others can match. He frowns a little as he nears the fencing. His senses alerting him to the presence of guards long before they're a threat. It also risks him picking up the familiar scent of C.A.T. If anyone notices the arrival of Logan or C.A.T to the facility they don't appear to make it known. Though off in the harbor itself and the surrounding piers set up in hiding spots snipers and spotters with star light scopes watch the place. A voice in Fury's and Anessa's earwigs comes alive. "22 reporting in, we have movement in sector 5 can not confirm contact. 68 confirms movement but can not confirm contact." Fury looks over at Anessa and growls, "Get ready to get your game face on." Then he presses a button to respond, "Spotter team Delta focus on sector 5. All other continue with routine behavior, we do not want to spring this on a stray cat." He then thumbs over to the next channel, "Nat, keep your eyes open." The guards remain to patrol with the guard dogs. But none of the dogs have drawn close enough to detect the Cat's scent. As for Logan, that would all depends how close they are from each other. Anessa doesn't have to say a thing, remaining more quiet than the proverbial church mouse. She gives an acknowledging glance to Fury, and despite being on edge, she /appears/ to be completely calm. C.A.T. moves stealthly, soon leaping onto some crates to get up higher so she can get into a higher window of the warehouse. She reaches out for her power to check for cameras and other security systems such as in the window frames or glass itself. She also tugs on some night vision goggles to take a peek inside to make sure there is no one hiding in the dark. Learned that mistake from Black Panther, then again, he was in a ceiling vent at the time, the jerk! Logan /is/ being as stealthy as possible, he's making sure he keeps well out of the way. He moves quickly and quietly, yet he isn't likely to be gentle with anyone who gets in his way. He's heard that this could be tied to Weapon X, that ranks high on the list of things that make him mad. C.A.T finds herself staring into a long narrow hall way. From the other end the elevator doors open up and a light shines in at her. Then turns to go into the room. It might blind her briefly but it was not aimed at her. The guard on the inside of office on patrol. Logan's movement goes unnoticed by the patrols except for one of the dogs turning and whimpering in Logan's general area for a moment before something else gets the dog's attention. The grumpy Canadian would find himself drawing close to the last set of containers that are near the front entrance and the offices. While C.A.T. was on the side of the building toward the front. Fury and Annessa's earwigs come to life, "Contact made, sector 1C. Not the target but a stray. She's trained and a bit over confident, if we weren't out here watching we'd never see her coming. Looks like the Widow in a blonde wig and a cat mask. Also confirming movement at sector 1A. Target unidentified." Fury grunts, "Seems like we're getting a nibble." THen he flicks a channel, "Nat, will you go see about the stray." Moments later the Black Widow opens up a cargo container in the middle of the pier and starts silently moving from row of contains to containers toward her target. Despite her curiosity, Anessa has learned to reign it in, and it's only left to niggle at the edge of her mind, barely a tickle.. something she'll deal with later when she doesn't have to be on alert and ready for... whatever. C.A.T. ducks real quickly at the flash of the flashlight, effectively blinded as she removes the night goggles and blinks rapidly. Her heart rate increased with that one! She tucks the goggles away, and is very quiet until her vision clears, listening to make sure she wasn't caught. Not by the one inside anyway. She frowns. She pulls out a grapple hook and shoots it up to the the roof top to get up there and see about an alternative entrance. It actives and tugs her up there quietly before she flips easily on the roof. She slips the grapple hook away onto her belt. She keeps low so not to be highlighted atop the roof top. Logan is careful to check the entrances for anything approaching security. He's hard to detect having nothing electronic on him so it's mostly motion, infra-red and tripped sensors that he's watching for, his nose picking up most anything before it can get close enough to spot him. And his eyes working in the dark as as well as broad day light. Logan would find a security system designed for a normal facility. The door would be locked with a pass card and an electrical lock. There would be a security camera and as if the door is messed with too much then an alarm would go off. It's nothing he couldn't use a claw on. But he would smell hints of human bodies, machine gun oil, and maybe just maybe the sent of cigars. There's a brief pause as Logan considers the lock. If it's fairly standard system he should be able to over ride it without setting off the alarm. If not he'll go for cutting his way through the glass of one of the windows. His entrance still careful for the time being. Logan finds himself in the lobby of the office building after going through the front door. There's a guard's desk/receptionist desk in the lobby but no one is at the desk. If Logan looks at the the bank of monitors he would notice that the security guard has slipped into the bathroom washing his hands. The sound of the sink can be heard by Logan's careful ears. The security monitors show an empty ware house but more importantly empty offices with flies and computers on the second floor. There's an Elevator and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. There's cameras in both but if Logan hurries he won't be seen. Logan times his run to avoid the cameras. He decides against using the lift. There's far too many ways that can turn against him. Instead he makes the difficult task of reaching the ceiling of the lift (not easy for someone as short as he is). He cuts himself a exit and quickly makes his way up the shaft, forcing his way in if he makes it without trouble to the second floor. Opening up the elevator doors on the second floor trip a motion sensor that Logan didn't know was there. It was really a Bastard thing to do of Fury but well isn't that what he does? A lipstick Camera hidden in a vent confirms Logan is in the building. A voice tells Fury that Logan is sited and stepping into the trap. Fury gives the word that the trap is to be sprung. As Logan steps into the hall inself, four thick metal panels slam down around the mutant, made of titanium. Logan can get through them but it's going to take time. The Titanium panels get a frown. Strangely Logan doesn't seem surprised. He doesn't seem angry either. He instead studies the panels and then the floor, a quick glance to try and judge which would take the longest to cut through. As Logan begins to study the floor, ceiling, and walls he'll discover that the whole structure at least the area he's trapped in is made of titanium. The vent with the camera begins to blow with well Logan grade knock out gas. So without much wait for the stuff to kick in... the Shield operatives wait for Logan to visit Mr.Sandman... When Logan awakes, he'll find himself hanging upside down in the warehouse dangling five feet from the floor from the wench. His hands have been put in admantium hand cuffs. There's a giant red circle painted around him on the floor keeping the shield agents 20 feet back from him. There's two full squads with machine guns pointed at Logan. THen there's Fury in his brown suit with Annessa next to him. Fury's got a folder tucked under his arm. A smirk on the bastard's face around the cigar. "Morning Logan. I've been trying to get a hold of you. See what happens when you don't let me be your facebook friend and don't follow me on twitter? We've got a problem. We've got one of those problems that require your expertise in Japan." The problem with all this is when Logan takes a sniff of the air the only living people in the room is Logan and Annessa. Anessa does her best to keep her expression completely passive, but internally, she's not happy at all about the state in which Logan is being treated. There are little nuances, that most won't notice, because they're too busy watching Logan.. a brief clenching of her fists, and an 'air' of distaste. Logan is alert as soon as he's awake. He's been through more than a few situation likes this. He tries his claws of course when he speaks its in a calm tone. "Yeah, we've all got problems Fury. I'm pretty sure your biggest ain't in Japan anymore." He turns his attention to Anessa briefly. "Surprised to see you here. Guess you're moving up in the world." Fury smiles, "Admantium handcuffs, Logan. You? Nah... On the global scale, you're not that big. Neither is Wing head and his merry little band but I find you people are all like herding cats. One of the leaders of Hydra is running amok on Japan with a guy named Silver Samurai. I bet that name means something to you. But their working with the Hand and have plans to capture the Avengers and turn them to their side. WIng head ain't talking to me these days. So I figured they needed a guardian devil." He reaches out to hand Annessa the file and a key. "Take care of this and I'll give you every weapon x file I have. It'll be enough to pay some old friends a visit, maybe have a home coming party." Anessa refrains from cringing, holding her ground and not twitching a bit, when Logan addresses her. Internally, she winces though. For now, she holds her tongue, leaving it to Fury to do all the talking. It's good to listen, because sometimes you might learn something.. not to mention.. be handed something. Despite her curiosity, she refrains from opening the file as she takes it, and closes her hand around the key. "Silver Samurai?" Logan doesn't sound familiar with the name, thank the amnesia. "Ain't heard of him." He sounds as though he's having a perfectly social conversation. "See if you'd asked nicely I'd have no doubt be on my way to Japan already... It's a good deal." He grins to Anessa. "He's got you here to let me out? Heh, I was wrong you must really be on Fury's bad side." He seems to consider it. "I gotta wonder why you went to all this trouble. Woulda been better for you if you'd made the deal friendly like." He frowns a little. "You're a liar and a manipulator. Why should I even think you'll give me anything other than a list of more people you want removed?" Fury shrugs his shoulders, "What and not waste the tax payers money? I got my reasons, mostly I needed you in a situation to not say no. Since your going to have to spend time with the Avengers in Japan. Yes Logan, I'm giving you a list of people I want eliminated. They just happen to be the biggest group of unethical slime balls carrying out illegal medical experimentation since the Nazi Doctor Trials and Unit 731. That and it's not my fault that a low ranking agent accidental gave those files to a free lancer in a data trial. I'm sure is all be a clerical error. We all win, you get your revenge. I get to know there's that many fewer bad guys out there. The Avengers stay heroes. Agent Nessa gets the job she always wanted. Good talk Logan. Nessa have fun letting him loose." WIth that he makes a motion and turns to leave with the shield agents except Nessa. The first sign of emotion appears, but only briefly, when the corners of Anessa's mouth are drawn in a tight line. She quickly resumes her 'blank' expression, though her hand tightens around the key, letting herself feel it digging into her palm. She manages to keep from staring daggers at Fury's back when he takes his leave. Knowing there are still 'eyes' and 'ears' watching, she cautiously evaluates things as she prepares to release Logan. "Sorry.." She mutters in a low voice. Logan nods. "I'll be seeing you Fury." He sounds as confident as ever. "I'm looking forward to our next talk." He then looks to Anessa. "You going let me outta here? And tell me what he meant about the job you always wanted?" He ignores the apology, apparently he's not even mad. A smirk briefly makes an appearance. "I'm getting there. Just being cautious." She looks for the least painful method of releasing him, and gets the cuffs off as soon as she can. It appears she was squeezing the key hard enough, it abraded her skin. "Guess he thought my dream job was being paired up with you." Again, another faint grin. Logan grins a little as he looks at Anessa. "Yeah... Trouble is he never actually got me to agree before letting me out." He frowns as he looks at Anessa. "But I'll be in touch. I might just take him up on the offer." With that he makes his way to the door and the nearest bar. Anessa stands there, kicking herself, and wondering if she's going to get reamed again by Fury the next day. Earlier...on the roof... The Black Widow had been stalking her prey across the pier to the roof of the warehouse. A slight smile spreads across Natasha's lips as she watches the blonde in the cat suit move. Something of the C.A.T.'s movements remind her of her old days in the red room. Natasha's widow line brings her to the room behind C.A.T. She moves quickly and silently toward the thief. A foot goes flying out toward the back of C.A.T.'s head. C.A.T.'s powers her only warning. C.A.T. moves well, her feet light, and her senses alert. Still, with Logan entering the building quietly and she is only now approaching near that side of the building, she misses him. It is a sudden alert above her that causes C.A.T. to roll forward with suddeness, saving her from getting knocked out cold. She twists as she comes out of the roll, facing her attacker. The limited starlight is not too helpful right now, she just hopes her powers work well. A black figure. C.A.T. doesn't say anything just yet, trying to figure out what exactly is going on, this is someone that is not normal security. Someone rivaling for the information? C.A.T. moves quickly, moving in to try and trip Black Widow while keeping low and ready to roll away at a moment's notice. C.A.T would have seen a dodge that she hasn't seen since her days of her training. The Black Widow rolls out of the way. Her arms extending up to push the woman up and to her legs in cartwheel. The unorthodox move is over complicated and unnatural but it keeps the Widow's eye on the target and looks natural as walking when done by Natasha. She brings up her braclet firing a 'widow's bite.' A dart with a 30,000 volt electrical sting. She chooses to speak, "Aren't you just a pretty little kitty Cat. Somebody took some time training you." Her Russian accent filling the air. C.A.T. rolls to the side barely in time to avoid the volt, and pulls out her own sleeping dart gun to fire it as she responds, "Ja, and I really wish random people would stop randomly attacking me." She has a German one, but with Natasha's travel, she will be able to note that it's a good one, a very good FAKE one anyway. The Russian accent gives C.A.T. shivers and somewhat bad memories. She didn't exactly enjoy her time as a Soviet operative. She then snaps her legs back to roll backwards and onto her feet in a swift move. The woman is good, Natasha can see that, but not quite as good as her. Is she just lucky to have even this long against The Black Widow? Black Widow notices the fake accent and the shiver. The sleeping dart is easily deflected with Natasha's bracelet, "The dart gun is too bulk, too slow for this type of work. You need something more compact." Natasha muses or seems to muse as the wind blows through her red hair. "Oh a curious kitty that likes to get herself into trouble, da? People wouldn't attack you if you'd stop being nosey. We have a saying back in Russia, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' But you already know that I suspect." WIth that Natasha leaps forward to attack C.A.T. with a series of savages kicks that aim high and low. Natasha's power and speed bordering on being par with Captain America. "It's a saying across the world," C.A.T. bites back. She is then working hard. The gun goes flying, but it at least revealed that C.A.T. favors non-lethal means. She blocks, ducks, dodges and moves with not only training but an insane amount of luck. However, when Natasha does manage to it, C.A.T. umpfs and goes flying across the roof, and almost off it. There is a reason she survived Sin and Crossbone's combined attacks, but not without wounds. "Fuck." that is certainly said in American, and with a Russian accent. She recognizes Black Widow's training, and she's scared. But she's alas not going down without a fight. She pulls some very good sleight of hand and suddenly a smoke gernade is flying across toward Black Widow. Course, it has been styled to look like a real gernade, so Black Widow may or may not catch the truth in the darkness. The sight of the bulky smoke grenade cause Natasha to dodge out of the way. She curses in Russian insulting somebody's mother. Then smoke begins to spread out around her. Natasha calls out in Russian, "Please tell me if you're one of my replacements. You are one of the ones that was cleaver enough to get away after the fall." Natasha's on her feet again moving towards C.A.T. Her widow line going out to try to tangle up the other russian woman's feet. C.A.T. was already on the movie for a retreat when Natasha was dodging the gernade. She dives out of the way of the first attempt with the woman's widow line. "I escaped." There is a pause and recognition comes to her, "Black Widow," breathing your name with a bit of fear and admiration. "You really gave them the finger," speaking in Russian now. "I didn't manage that till at their fall, when they tired to kill me. Real ungreatful bastards. I wasn't even working for them willingly. It was that or jail, and I was just a kid." Why is she sharing information with Black Widow? Likely aiming for compassion so she can get away, not that Black Widow was known for her compassion. "Look, I was here only to help people. I'm not here to screw anyone over, or harm anyone. I'll walk away, no questions asked." Natasha smiles and responds in Russian, "Yes little Stray, but the problem is you've been causing problems. You've been noticed C.A.T." Black Widow had known or figured out who she was fighting. As she says C.A.T. to draw the thief's attention. Natasha fires a pair of Widows bites at C.A.T set at a level to stun and knock out but not kill. C.A.T. twists up into the air, doing a side-ways backflip, awkward appearing, but it dodges the first one, and the second one? It skims her, giving her one nasty little shock as she is unable to catch herself. She hits hard on the roof top, and shakes her head. She tries to pick herself up. Her face lifts toward you, fear in her eyes, but also a stubborness. Yes, she realizes, she isn't going to get away, but she still refuses to go down easy. Something else rolls from her hands, another gernade? No...looks like a smoke bomb. "So...be it..." And if Natasha isn't careful, she will be knocked out along with C.A.T. from the sleeping gas, or at least made dizzy and drowsy. C.A.T.'s world goes hazy and blurry but the last thing she sees she passes out is the knock out grenade rolling into Natasha's boot. The red headed Russian utters the word, "Oh, Fuck." But Cat wouldn't remember the impact or the feel the weight of a 130 lbs. woman passed out on top of her.